Suddenly
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: Dez is goofy, sweet and funny. He meets a girl named Sara who changes his life forever. She's also Austin's half-sister and is hiding a few deep and dark secrets. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Two-Shot. Sort of based on the song Suddenly from the musical Les Miserables.
1. Part One

Disclaimer – I own nothing of Austin & Ally. It belongs to its respected owner. I do own my original characters and the plot. 'Nuff said.

_**Italics **_are thoughts, song lyrics and flashbacks.

A/N: This is inspired by a dream I had last night. Hope everyone enjoys it. I will update Hope for Tomorrow, just having a little writer's block.

Summary: AU: Dez is goofy, sweet and funny. He meets a girl named Sara who changes his life forever. She's also Austin's half-sister and is hiding a few deep and dark secrets. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Two-Shot. Sort of based on the song Suddenly from the musical Les Miserables.

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: T

* * *

CHAPTER ONE  
(chapter title – Part One)

Austin smiled as he closed his locker door. It was the first day back at school and he couldn't wait to get started on the day. He promised his parents that he would put homework before music. He, Dez, Ally and Trish were seniors this year and Austin wanted to focus on his grades if he wanted to get into a good college.

"Austin! Austin! Austin!" Dez called from across the hallway. Austin smiled and felt his eyes widen as Dez almost ran into him.

"Dez! Dez! Dez!" Austin called back, laughing. He then got a better look at his friend – he wasn't wearing his usual goofy clothes. Instead, he wore a purple T-shirt with a lightening bolt on it, jeans and sneakers. "What the heck happened to your clothes? Did your parents give them away again?"

"No. I'm trying to impress that girl over there." Dez told his best friend, indicating to a pretty girl talking to Ally.

"That's my half-sister. Her name's Sara and she's really nice," Austin told his friend, his tone getting serious, "Dez, there's a few things you should know about her."

"Like what? Her favorite color? Movie? Sport? Genre of music? Book? Animal? Song? TV show? Food?" Dez questioned, watching the dark-haired beauty across the hallway.

She didn't look a thing like Austin. She had curly shoulder-length brown hair, green-gray eyes and wore glasses with purple frames. She also had an hourglass shaped figure and from where Dez was standing, had a pretty laugh.

"She's coming over! How do I look?" Dez asked Austin as Ally and Sara walked over to where the boys were. Dez felt his heart thump loudly in his chest as Sara walked closer and closer. She wore a T-shirt with a cat on it and form-fitting jeans. She wore black sandals on her feet.

"Dude, you look fine!" Austin assured his friend. He gave Sara and Ally hugs before turning to Dez, "Sara, this is my best friend Dez. Dez, this is my half-sister, Sara."

"Hi. It's nice to meet you, Dez." Sara told Dez, her voice sweet like honey.

For the first time in his life, Dez was speechless. Austin smiled as the four of them walked to class.

"Where's Trish?" Austin asked, noticing that Trish wasn't with them.

"She's coming. She said something about starting a new job today." Ally told her friends. The four of them found seats towards the back of class. Dez and Sara sat across the aisle from each other. Ally sat behind Sara, while Austin sat behind Dez.

The first day of school flew by. Trish stayed behind to sign up for various clubs and activities while Sara, Dez, Austin and Ally went to hang out at Sonic Boom.

"So, Sara, do you play any instruments?" Ally asked as she unlocked the door.

"I play the piano, violin, acoustic guitar and I sing," Sara answered, instantly going to the piano, Dez leaning against it. She looked at Dez, "any requests?"

"Do you know anything by Shiny Money?" Dez asked. Sara shook her head and ran her fingers over the keys.

"I'm more into Broadway musicals than I am into that sort of thing." Sara told him, playing Hedwig's Theme from Harry Potter.

"Wow! You're really good!" Austin noted.

"Yeah, Sheila has been teaching me," Sara said, quickly standing up. "Um, I have to go. I'll see you guys later."

She exited the store and raced home, not bothering to look over her shoulder.

"What was that about?" Ally asked. Austin sat on the piano bench and sighed.

"There's something you guys should know about Sara. Don't tell her I told you guys this – it's very confidential information," Austin glared at Dez before continuing. "Sara's my half-sister. We have the same dad, but different moms. She's also been in and out of four clinics for depression. She's tried to kill herself twice, once was over a really bad breakup. The second one is too personal to tell you guys about."

The smiles disappeared from Ally and Dez's faces.

"You didn't tell us what her favorite color, movie, sport, genre of music, book, animal, song, TV show and food were." Dez informed Austin.

"Blue, Table for Two, soccer, Broadway and country, the Ivory Princess series, horses, giraffes and dogs, Always You, Funny Scientists and spaghetti." Austin listed off on his fingers.

Dez went home and worked on a very special collage for Sara.

The following day, Dez found Sara talking with Ally and Trish. They were laughing about something. He stepped closer and felt his heart stop in his chest as Sara looked at him. She excused herself from the conversation and walked over to Dez.

Today, she was wearing a green-and-white striped over-the-shoulder sweater with a white tank-top under it and jeans. On her feet, she wore open-toed sandals. Dez sat next to her and handed her the collage he had made the other night.

"Wow, Dez. This is amazing! Thank you!" Sara thanked Dez, hugging him. It threw Dez off, but he smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

Sara pulled out of the hug a while later and grabbed her shoulder bag. She put the collage in her bag and took Dez's hand in hers. Dez let out a squeal, making Sara laugh.

"Oh my gosh! Guys! Look!" Ally squealed, pointing to the large bulletin board next to the theater classroom.

"What?" Sara inquired, turning her eyes to the board.

"We're putting on Les Miserables this year! It's one of my all-time favorite musicals!" Ally said.

Dez and Austin stared at the bulletin board as Trish walked over.

"I got fired from the yearbook committee for taking pictures of myself. I'm gonna sign up for tech crew." Trish announced.

Sara turned to Dez and looked into his kind eyes.

"Dez, you would be the perfect Marius. I'm auditioning for Cosette." Sara told Dez.

It took some convincing, but Dez and Austin agreed to audition for the musical, along with Sara and Ally.

A week later, the cast list was posted. Sara found her name and smiled – she had gotten the role of Cosette. Dez was Marius. Ally was Eponine and Austin was Enjolras. Trish had auditioned and had gotten the part of Madame Thenardier. She said it was just in case she got fired from tech crew.

"How exactly do I pronounce this name?" Austin asked that afternoon at rehearsal.

"En-jol-ras," Ally said, handing him a thick book, "this is the novel of Les Miserables. I want you to read this before opening night."

"But this will take forever to read!" Austin complained.

"I've read it twice. Took me a couple days to read. I think you'll like it Austin." Sara told her half-brother, smiling at him.

Sara sang A Heart Full of Love as she got fitted for her costumes. Dez couldn't believe how wonderful she looked in all her costumes, especially her wedding dress.

To prepare themselves for their roles, the four of them, plus Trish, went over to Sara's house to watch the latest version of Les Miserables and the 25th Anniversary Concert.

They all acted out their parts as their characters appeared on-screen. Sara smiled as Ally lay in Dez's arms. They were acting out A Little Fall of Rain.

"What am I supposed to do during The Final Battle?" Austin inquired as the scene played before them. He stood off to the side and watched the actor playing Enjolras act out the scene.

A while later, Dez, Ally and Trish went home, leaving Sara and Austin to clean up.

"So, what do you think of Dez?" Austin asked as he put a paper plate in the trashcan.

"He seems really sweet, nice and funny." Sara answered, rinsing out the glasses they used and put them in the dishwasher.

"How's your depression holding up?" Austin questioned, looking at his half-sister. She was the same age he was and he cared deeply about her.

"It's okay. Haven't had any spells so far." Sara told him, putting away the TV trays.

"Have you told Dez about your you-know-what?" Austin wanted to know. Sara shook her head, making her curls bounce on her shoulders.

"I'm hoping to tell him sooner rather than later. I just hope when I tell him he won't hate me for it." Sara told her half-brother. He walked over and hugged her.

"Dez will still love you, no matter what happens." Austin told her, pulling out of the hug. Sara smiled and finished cleaning up as Austin headed home.

After Sara took her shower, she practiced in front of the mirror what she was going to say to Dez.

The following day, Sara sat at one of the outdoor lunch tables. She saw Dez and waved him over. He smiled and walked over to her.

"Hey. Why are you over here and not with Austin, Ally, Trish and myself?" Dez questioned, taking a bite of his salad.

"I wanted to see you privately because I have something important to tell you before we continue with our friendship," Sara started, pushing her food tray away from her. She reached across the table and took Dez's hands in hers, "when I was thirteen, my step-dad abused me and sexually assaulted me. I ended up getting pregnant and giving my daughter up for adoption. Sheila – my mom – divorced him and my step-dad is serving life in prison.

That's when my depression started. I have been in and out of four depression clinics over the past three years. Life has been extremely hard and difficult for me, but since meeting you, I've been changed for the better. For the first time in my life, I haven't thought about killing myself. Instead, my thoughts are full of the spring musical, prom, graduation and getting into a good college." Sara told Dez, feeling tears in her eyes. Dez moved next to her and took her in his arms.

"Thanks for telling me all of your problems. You've only made me love you more than life itself. I love you and will never leave you, no matter what happens." Dez whispered in Sara's ear. She looked over and smiled at him.

After school, Sara, Dez, Austin and Ally stayed behind to work on their scenes and get used to working with the props. Trish was put to work painting sets and working with the young girl who played young Cosette. She looked like a miniature version of Sara. It made Sara think of her own daughter, who would be five-years-old. The girl who played young Cosette was ten and her name was Vanessa.

Before rehearsal was scheduled to start, Sara sat down at the piano and gently strummed the keys. The tune Suddenly from the recent Les Miserables movie reached her memory and she played it.

"That's really good!" the theater teacher told Sara. She smiled and stood up. "Don't get up! The rehearsal pianist is ill today. Would you mind playing some songs?"

"But I'm playing Cosette – do you need me to sing today?" Sara inquired.

"Nope. I just need Enjolras, the Barricade boys, Marius and Gavroche. We're doing Drink With Me, ABC Café, Red and Black, Do You Hear the People Sing, Empty Chairs at Empty Tables and both battles." The theater teacher answered.

Sara smiled as both Austin and Dez, along with the boys playing the students and the young boy playing Gavroche, gathered around the piano to do some warm-up exercises.

Dez worked on a little bit of Empty Chairs at Empty Tables, smiling once in a while at Sara.

"This is a serious song. Be serious!" Sara hissed through clenched teeth. Dez's smile disappeared and he focused on the song.

After rehearsal, Sara, Austin, Ally, Dez and Trish went to their respected houses to do homework and get ready for the day ahead.

Dez thought about the first time he met Sara. He had known her for an entire week, but to him, it felt like a day. Time seemed to stand still whenever Sara was around.

_Suddenly you're here  
Suddenly it starts  
Can two anxious hearts  
Beat as one?  
Yesterday, I was alone  
Today, you are beside me  
Something still unclear  
Something not yet here  
Has begun_

_Suddenly the world  
Seems a different place  
Somehow full of grace  
Full of light  
How was I to know  
That so much love  
Was held inside me?  
Something fresh and young  
Something still unsung  
Fills the night_

Before the five friends knew it, it was time for the opening night of Les Miserables. It ran for four weeks and the friends felt a stronger connection than ever.

A week after the musical ended, Sara started feeling really weird – she would be hot one minute, cold the next. She also had a high fever and had to stay four days in the hospital because of it. Dez spent all four days at Sara's bedside, going over homework with her or just talking.

Sara stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes. Groping for her glasses, she put them on and smiled when she saw Dez asleep in the chair next to her bed. The two of them had watched a movie and he ended up falling asleep in the middle of it.

Dez couldn't imagine his life without Sara in it. He had even dreamt about their life together after high school.

He looked at her and squeezed her hand ever so gently. He then stood up and kissed Sara's forehead before leaving the hospital room.

"Where are you going?" Sara whispered.

"I have to get home. I'll be home later. I love you." Dez told Sara, looking at his beautiful girlfriend. The day after Les Miserables ended, he had asked her to be his girlfriend. She had said 'yes' and Dez had squealed like a girl, making Sara burst out laughing.

"I love you, too." Sara told him, turning on the TV. There wasn't much on, so she found the book she was reading for English. It was called Maria's Spirits and was really good so far.

After she was released from the hospital, she did homework and took it easy – doctor's orders.

That night as she slept, Sara dreamt of her future after high school, hoping it would involve Dez. She loved him more and more every day and hoped he did, too.


	2. Part Two

CHAPTER TWO  
(chapter title – Part Two)

Sara, Ally and Trish were at Dress Barn, looking at dresses for prom. Dez had asked Sara, Austin had asked Ally and some boy named Scott from the musical asked Trish.

Sara bought the second dress she tried on. It was a navy blue one-shouldered dress that came mid-calf. She had also bought matching ballet flats and purse.

Ally and Trish bought their dresses, shoes and purses. The girls put their dresses in Sara's car when Sara's phone rang. She rolled her eyes – it was Sheila's number.

"Hello Sheila." Sara greeted her mother.

"Why can't you call me 'mom' like every other girl?" Sheila inquired.

"I've called you Sheila since I can remember. Anyway, what do you want?"

"Eric's out of jail and wants to see you."

Sara felt her stomach drop – Eric was her step-dad and was the monkey butt who abused her and got her pregnant.

"I thought he was in jail for life?" Sara asked, a little confused.

"He got out early for good behavior." Sheila told her. Sara rolled her eyes and told her friends to go ahead.

"I don't want to see him. Where is he?" Sara asked.

"He's on his way to the house. I've packed you a bag and it's at Ally's house. I'm going to have you stay with Ally until Eric leaves."

"When will that be?" Sara inquired.

"He's staying until you graduate high school, so a month. I've talked to Ally's parents – they're fine with you staying with them."

They finished their conversation five minutes later. Sara sighed and found her friends hanging out at Sonic Boom. Sara sat at the piano and played Musetta's Waltz just as Austin and Dez came into the music store.

"Hey. You okay?" Dez asked, rubbing Sara's shoulders. She explained what was happening and that she was staying with Ally for a while. Dez frowned and kissed the top of her head, wrapping his arms around her.

_How was I to know at last  
That happiness could come so fast?  
Trusting me the way you do  
I'm so afraid of failing you  
Just a boy-child who cannot know  
That danger follows where I go  
There are shadows everywhere  
And memories I cannot share_

Prom snuck up on the seniors before they knew it. Austin and Ally were crowned prom king and queen. Dez and Sara danced the night away, ending the night in a hotel room.

Dez and Sara shared a few passionate kisses as Dez unzipped Sara's dress. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they made their way to the bed.

In unison, they removed their shoes and piece by piece of clothing. Dez then undid Sara's hair and it fell to her shoulders.

"That's better," Dez told Sara, getting on top of her. Sara smiled up at him as he removed her glasses and continued kissing her. She kissed him as she felt him place a hand between her legs. "Let me know if I hurt you."

Sara nodded and felt him go even further inside her. He removed his hand and carefully entered her. He kissed her collarbone as he thrust himself further inside her. A moan escaped Sara's lips as he gently massaged her breasts and looked into her lovely eyes.

"You okay?" Dez asked. Sara nodded and sat up, breathing heavily. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm a little tired." Sara told Dez, putting her underwear and bra back on before climbing under the covers.

"Okay. We can stop." Dez told her, holding her in his arms.

A week later was graduation. Sara had applied to Miami Community College, as did Dez, Ally and Trish. Austin had gotten discovered and had dropped out of high school to tour with a famous band.

Sara and Dez smiled as they moved into their apartment near campus.

"I feel so grown-up now!" Sara squealed as she made spaghetti that night.

"You are grown-up." Dez reminded her, coming up behind her, brushing her hair aside and gently kissed her neck. Sara looked over her shoulder at him and turned around.

"What do you want to drink with dinner?" Sara asked, walking to the small refrigerator. She then felt a wave of nausea come over her and she made a mad dash for the bathroom. Dez came up behind her and held her hair back.

"You okay?" Dez asked, looking at Sara's pale face as she cleaned up.

"Yeah. Probably something I ate." She answered, exiting the bathroom.

The following night, Dez asked Sara to marry him. She said 'yes' and nearly cried as a beautiful ring was placed on her left ring finger. He kissed her temple and held her in his arms.

Sara and Dez graduated college and went on to start their careers and lives together. Sara went on to become a social worker, while Dez worked with kids as a Big Buddy.

The two of them married in the summer, with Ally and Austin serving as Maid of Honor and Best Man.

Sara and Dez went to Egypt for their honeymoon. While they were there, Sara discovered she was about four weeks pregnant.

_Six months later_

"Dez, come here!" Sara whispered, standing in the doorway of the nursery. Dez and Austin looked up from painting the nursery and came over to Sara.

"What's wrong?" Dez asked, looking her up and down.

"Nothing, the babies were kicking." Sara told Dez, placing his hands on her bulging stomach. According to the doctor, Sara was carrying twin girls and was scheduled for a C-Section two weeks before her actual due date.

"Speaking of babies, I better get home to Ally and Joshua." Austin spoke up as he exited the nursery. Joshua was the name of his and Ally's month-old son.

"Tell Ally and Joshua we said hello." Sara told Austin, awkwardly hugging him.

"I will. See you guys later." Austin told his friends as he exited the apartment.

"Honey, I'm going to go lay down – I'm having some really strong Braxton-Hicks contractions." Sara told Dez as she made her way to the master bedroom.

"Okay. Can I get you anything?" Dez asked. Sara shook her head, kissed his cheek and got into a comfortable position.

_Three months later_

Sara was now getting prepped for her C-Section. She was under anesthesia and would stay under until the girls – Carolyn Sophia and Andrea Rose – were born.

Dez was the only one who could be with her during the C-Section. He was dressed in teal scrubs and stood at Sara's side, holding her hand.

"Dez, come here!" the doctor whispered. Dez kissed Sara's hand and walked over to where the doctor was standing. He smiled down when he saw Carolyn being born. Tears spilled down his cheeks as he cut her cord. She was then cleaned up, weighed and measured before being wrapped in a pink blanket and put in a portable bassinet.

Her sister, Andrea Rose, arrived ten minutes later. She screamed loudly as the nurses cleaned her up, weighed, measured and was wrapped in a yellow blanket before putting her in the other portable bassinet.

"_Nevermore alone  
Nevermore apart  
You have warmed my heart  
Like the sun  
You have brought me the gift of life  
And love so long denied me  
Suddenly I see  
What I could not see  
Something suddenly  
Has begun_." Dez sang quietly to Carolyn and Andrea. He held each baby for a while as Sara continued to sleep. She was stirring just as Dez put Andrea in her bassinet. Carolyn also stirred as Sara woke up.

"She's probably hungry." Sara told Dez as he brought Carolyn over to her.

"How are you feeling?" Dez asked as he watched Sara nurse the little baby.

"Like I got hit by a train." Sara answered, smiling at Carolyn. Dez kissed the top of Sara's head and wrapped his arms around her.

Carolyn was finished and Sara was nursing Andrea as Austin and Ally entered the room.

"Hey guys!" Austin whispered, going over to his half-sister. Sara was asleep and so was the bundle on her chest. Dez walked over and carefully picked up the bundle.

"Hi you two!" Dez whispered back, looking at the bundle in his arms. "The nurse is about to come in and take them to the nursery. I'm holding Carolyn. Andrea is asleep in her bassinet."

"Can I hold one?" Ally inquired. Dez nodded and handed her Carolyn. Ally smiled and looked over at Austin as he stood behind her.

"How's Sara been doing?" Austin questioned.

"She's pretty tired, but doing okay. The doctor wants her to stay in the hospital for a couple of days." Dez answered, smiling when the night nurse came.

The girls went to the nursery a few minutes later. Dez, Austin and Ally moved to the cafeteria as Sheila and Austin's parents entered Sara's hospital room. Sara was asleep, which the parents couldn't blame her for – she just had major surgery and it was tiring.

"How are your little ones?" Dez wanted to know. Joshua was now a year old and his sister, Jenny, was two months.

"They're doing well. My dad is watching them while we're here." Ally told Dez.

The three of them chatted for a while before Dez wanted to get back to Sara. He kissed the top of her head as he sat in the chair next to the bed. As he closed his eyes, he took Sara's hand and gently squeezed it.

"I love you so much and can't imagine my life without you." Dez whispered in Sara's ear. He swore he saw her smile. He kissed her forehead and squeezed her hand, looking forward to the rest of their lives together.


End file.
